


Born of the Earth

by beachbummer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Goddesses, Gods and Goddesses, some random little drabble abt me comparing dick to a goddess u know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbummer/pseuds/beachbummer
Summary: the kind goddess of earth and the kind boy of the sky.





	Born of the Earth

oh sweet Demeter,  
Her great divinity and Her lovely loathsome son, for She has cursed and loved him so, has had Her blood run through him, defined him and set him apart, but for this everyone is grateful, for he is like Her

he has known pain, has lived it and thrived in it, created light and life in perilous thought. the pain runs its course through his veins just like Her blood does, and it cracks his bones, breaks his heart open both by choice and by chance. and Her great divinity is yet standing still once again in the face of her child’s pain. 

Her story is felt through him, for he is like Her, oh sweet Demeter, the kind goddess of earth. for he is the strong hero, the kind man, the lively child, of earth. but his goodness and being transcends earth, transcends it all. he was born of the dirt that She harvests year round, and so it is clear his goodness is present as long as life is there with him.

and parallels are made. children are lost. She loses Her flower, the first harvest, and the flower visits but it is never the same. Her flower is darkened and tears flood the earth as the flower withers after every visit. and he loses his partner, his brother, and he visits too but it is never quite the same, because they were never just brothers. he witnesses his brother grow rather than wither, but tears still flood the dirt he was born from. 

so they both mourn, coincidentally during the same months. and She gifted him Her blood, pain, story, and love. and he holds it dear to the heart they seemingly share too. 

for Her son was born from the dirt, She witnessed his departure from it. they share but are not the same. She witnessed him become comfortable with the sky and the heavens as She never was. saw him care for his siblings as She never quite could for all their luxury. saw him still be good and plentiful to those relying on him despite his mourning, and he differs from Her. 

She holds her sacred law, what must be followed, and She sees him float. sees him make his own sacred law, one he devotedly follows. it is what keeps him on earth, She notes. Her son’s own commandments, own morals, he departs. but he doesn’t leave for good. just like Her flower, the kind boy returns. he begins to soar to the sky, that kind boy, but he is still grounded and that is all She asks.

and Her name changes as does his.

Robin for Ceres. Nightwing for Pomona.  
Dick Grayson for Demeter.

and as is true their names change, much stays the same. the kind goddess of earth and the kind boy of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> another piece of writing that makes absolutely no sense but whatever its fun idc !! also i dont know much abt gods or goddesses (i dont even believe in ‘em but what can u do) so if anything’s wrong, I apologize, and ty for reading !!


End file.
